cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Ryan Phillippe
Ryan Phillippe (1974 - ) Film Deaths *''White Squall ''(1996) [Gil Martin]: Drowned (off-screen) when he's below deck during the storm. (Thanks to Curtis) *''I Know What You Did Last Summer (1997) ''[Barry William Cox]: Stabbed repeatedly with a hook by Muse Watson in the back of the auditorium, while Sarah Michelle Gellar looks on in horror from the stage. His body is shown afterwards when Jennifer Love Hewitt discovers him packed in ice (alongside Sarah) in Muse's boat. (Thanks to Germboygel, TK, Corey, Hil, John, Dedra, Aidan, Tom, and Kyle) *''Cruel Intentions ''(1999) [Sebastian Valmont]: Hit by a taxi after he knocks Reese Witherspoon out of its path (following a fight between him and Sean Patrick Thomas); he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Reese as Sean kneels by his side. (Thanks to Germboygel, Corey, Charm, Tom, Dedra, Curtis, and Andrew) *''The Way of the Gun'' (2000) [Mr. Parker]: Presumed to die in the desert from blood loss after being shot and wounded by James Caan along with Benicio Del Toro. *''Five Fingers (2006) ''[Martijn]: Killed (by being shot in the head or face) by Saïd Taghmaoui having been tortured (from having his fingers on one hand cut off) by Laurence Fishburne into revealing he is collaborating with terrorists. *''Franklyn ''(2008) [Jonathan Preest/David Esser]: Killed in an explosion/burned to death when he ignites a gas leak rather than be arrested (having failed to assassinate his father, Bernard Hill). *''Revenge for Jolly! ''(2012) [Bachmeier]: Presumably shot to death (off-camera) in a shoot-out with Brian Petsos in Ryan's house; we only hear two shots and see two flashes of light from an exterior view of the house. (From the positions of the flashes, it appears that they each shot each other; although we don't actually see what happened, I'll assume that they were both killed.) *''Wish Upon[[Wish Upon (2017)| '(2017)]] [Jonathan Shannon]: Decapitated when Kevin Hanchard accidentally wobbles from a ladder and severs his head with a chainsaw. We see the chainsaw move towards him followed by a shot of blood splattering on to his daughter (Joey King). His death is undone when Joey uses her last wish to turn back time. TV Deaths * '''None Noteworthy Connections *Ex-Mr. Reese Witherspoon Gallery Screen-shot-2013-06-05-at-12-25-37-am.png| Ryan Phillippe lying (mortally hit) in Cruel Intentions Phillippe, Ryan Phillippe, Ryan Phillippe, Ryan Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by hit and run Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Martial artists Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Martial Arts Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Athletes Category:Roman Catholic Category:Dystopian death scenes Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Films by WWE Studios Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in John R. Leonetti Movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher McQuarrie Movies Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:Death scenes by hook Category:King of the Hill cast members Category:Major Depressive Disorder